Slow and Steady Wins the Race
by NanaRie
Summary: ...At least that's what his mum always said. And Connor Temple certainly loved a challenge. Oneshot. Rated M for sMut. Connor/Abby.


**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, I swear.

**Summary:** It's been a long road, and Connor and Abby finally express their feelings for one another. Takes place somewhere in limbo after the Kiss in season 3.

**A/N:** Well, I've gone and lost my smut virginity. It was bound to happen. This one wouldn't leave me alone while I was working on my _Alice_ fic. Connor needed some love! And it spiraled out of control. Thanks to iEvenstarEstel for the horny plot bunny. P.S. If you haven't already checked out "La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer" and the accompanying Fade To Blacks, then do so!

**Please review, this took some _work_ and I'm rather nervous about it! _*runs and hides behind curtain*_**

**Someone ripped off this story and posted it as an Alice lemon! I know we all disclaim, but that's just not cool (special thanks to Chibi-Kaz for the heads up!)  
**

_

* * *

_

It was just like a Romance movie. Any one of them, take your pick. That one scene where the man strides over to the woman and pretty much devours her, giving her exactly zero chance to consider the consequences. The kind that makes teen girls squeal and grown women melt into their toes. Yup, it was just like that.

And Abby liked it. A _lot._

She mentally kicked herself for not discovering this side of Connor sooner, then forgot to regret it when she felt his fingers brushing the skin at the hem of her tank top. She shivered mildly and his hand was sneaking under the shirt, smoothing up her back to crush her to him, his trademark fingerless gloves just the right blend of soft and rough. His other hand cradled the base of her skull, and he was leaning over her so that all she could do was surrender, allowing Connor to bend her to him and claim her with his mouth.

His display of confidence was unexpected; he usually acted so unsure around her. But then again, if she thought about it, things hadn't always been that way. She recalled how he used to behave towards her when they first started working with Cutter. He'd been _over_confident then, blackmailing his way into her flat, stripping down to his skivvies with her in the heat, suggesting they huddle together for warmth on a brisk night under the stars...assuring her that there were plenty of other fish in the sea besides Stephen.

But she hadn't really taken notice of him, being so infatuated with the older, fairly out of reach Stephen. Abby gravitated towards unrealistic fantasies because it was much safer to pine at a distance than to bare herself up close; in university she had been somewhat obsessed with one of her zoology professors. Her crush on Stephen had died with the revelation that he had been lying and two-timing, and she was startled to find that Connor had managed to sneak his way into her heart. Right under her very nose.

But by then, something had changed. It seemed like he was walking on eggshells around her. Abby was certain Connor had feelings for her, she knew she'd heard him right when she was dangling precariously over that cliff, yet he never acted on them. Never attempted to push her. Never asked for _any_thing. He had moved out of their flat at a moment's notice with no question when her brother came to stay. He hadn't even begged to move back in when she informed him that Jack had left, hinting that the flat felt lonely. Abby had been forced to spell it out for him, like everything else up to this point.

So the fact that he wasn't holding back right now threw her. And thrilled her. And –

_Unhg!_ Abby felt her spine flatten against the cedar flats of the wall.

_Nevermind._

Connor liked all the little sighs and sounds coming from Abby. A _lot!_ And he liked the feel of her small body pinned between himself and the wall. He was careful not to be too rough, and kept his hand in her short blonde hair, shielding her head from banging against the hard wood.

_Speaking of hard wood._

Connor tilted Abby's head so he could bite gently on her earlobe and pressed himself against her. The sound that escaped her lips was an affirmation, and he ground his hips ardently, turning her face back to him so he could watch her mouth form those angelic sounds. He kissed her again, swallowing down her sighs, logging them away under the special place in his brain reserved for all things Abby.

Connor typically did alright with women, though he was, admittedly, choosy. He'd gone through a string of lovers in uni, ranging from pretty admirers in his paleontology and physics courses to the cute tomboys in his video game club. They'd all been quite stricken with his intellect, boyish charm, and playful wit, not to mention his adorably smoldering good looks, but none lasted for more than a couple months. He gathered as much data throughout the experiences as possible, voraciously exploring all the ways to please a woman, in turn figuring out what he wanted and what he didn't want. When he couldn't repeat the L-word to a single one of them, each gazing at him adoringly, he knew he had to end it. It just wouldn't be fair.

When he reflected on it, he understood that part of it was because they had been such easy conquests, and Connor Temple liked a challenge.

Then he met Abby Maitland.

He'd managed to charm her enough to become pals and even flatmates, but it didn't take him long to see that she was decked out in a formidable suit of armor. Plus, she'd been wholly distracted by the gun-toting Stephen, which didn't help his cause any. She was impervious to the endearingly geeky lines that made all his past girlfriends giggle, and she kept herself at arm's length, preventing him from infiltrating completely. Still, arm's length was plenty close enough to keep Connor Temple motivated. After all, he _loved_ a challenge.

Then he realized he loved _her_. He'd first started thinking about it when she saved him from the future predator, nearly three years ago, and he'd had no clue what to do about it. Caroline sidetracked him by precisely one inch, and he didn't really know how to handle her when he had such strong feelings for Abby.

But then he suffered through the torture of believing Abby had been killed, and when, miracle of miracles, they discovered her alive at the anomaly site, he knew. Right then the only sensible thing for him to do was dive into the anomaly after her and scream at her in panic that he loved her and would never let go of her, even if it meant she'd pull him down with her to a gruesome death.

She had clung to him gratefully, stiff and shivering from treading water for hours upon hours, and he dared to hope that he'd peeled away a few layers of her armor. But apparently he had only chinked at it. He didn't give up, but he lost a little confidence, and he knew that he had to let her take her time. He wouldn't push her.

_Slow and steady wins the race,_ he reminded himself ruefully.

So when she kissed him…_really_ kissed him…he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that she was ready. He waited.

He practically held his breath over the next couple days to see if she'd be slapping on another coat of armor. When she asked him to move back into their flat, he allowed himself to breathe. When she continued to feed his hunger with chaste kisses, he regained his confidence. When she started asking him to sleep in her bed, stating that she felt lonely at night, he began to hope that she might be ready.

Still, he waited. _Slow and steady wins the race,_ his mum always said.

But when she gazed up at him with glistening blue eyes, petite and sexy in low-rise blue jeans and a tiny camo tank top, her bright orange bra strap slinking over one perfect shoulder, and told him she was in love with him, Connor knew he'd just about reached the finish line. Abby would never say it if she wasn't ready. And – _bloody hell_ – he couldn't hold back any longer. He advanced on her and let himself show her how much he needed her, how long he'd waited.

Abby jerked reflexively when Connor's fingers played at the ticklish spot on her ribs. He was pulling up her shirt, and she threw her arms over her head to let him remove it completely, clawing at his wrists to strip off his fingerless gloves. She needed his bare hands on her skin, and he obliged, roaming them all over her body. Like he _owned_ her. She felt his hand slip into her back pocket to squeeze her into him. His other hand made its way up to her bra, releasing the clasp in one motion, peeling it off and flinging it over his shoulder without breaking their kiss.

_Where the hell did he learn all that?_

His fingers could certainly fly over the control panel of the ADD, and Abby remembered how deftly he handled the fragile electronics of the locking device. She wondered what else he could do with those hands of his.

Thoughts of his clever hands were traded with the reality of his clever mouth on her nipple. The five o'clock shadow on his face scratched her chest and his dark hair was downy soft in her fingers. She arched her breast into his caress, wanting more, and shuddered when Connor responded with a grunt and a languid roll of his hips, taking her lips again. He had her flush against the wall. She was trapped between his hot, hard body and the cool cedar, and she moaned loudly into his mouth when he rolled against her again. She felt all his need, the need of a _man_, and grew moist at the promise of what was to come. She felt his desire and his urgency and his relief and his yearning and his love all rolled into one.

_Passion._

Abby became hyperaware of the layers of clothing between herself and the heat that was Connor, and fumbled with the black buttons of his waistcoat. He shrugged off the garment and it was his turn to lift his arms so she could remove his royal blue hoodie. The second his hands were free of the long sleeves, they were back on Abby's body. She crushed her chest into him, kissing his shoulder, relieved to finally feel his smooth skin against her own. The gold ring that permanently hung from the chain around his neck was squashed between them, the cold metal a sharp contrast to their shared warmth.

Half-naked Abby was pressed against him, and her fingers were tucked inside the waistband of his boxers, circling around to the front over his hipbones and playing along his abdomen. Connor bent his head to kiss her lips, persistent and eager. When she started tugging at his belt buckle, he reached his hand down to stroke between her thighs, gauging her reaction. She leaned into his fingers, and he wasted no time in popping the buttons of her jeans, kissing her along the jaw line to her porcelain neck. He growled at how hot and smooth and _wet_ the silk of her knickers were. _God,_ he wanted to taste her.

Then he felt her hand rub along his rigid length, and his jeans became far too constricting. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before resorting to ravaging her against the wall. Yet he knew it was up to her to cross the finish line. He'd waited three long years; he could certainly wait a little longer, right? But being so close, within his grasp, Connor was having a rough go of not taking over. He knew she needed some of the control, at least _this_ time…but when she thrust her wet silk into his palm and let out a breath, Connor decided he must be fooling himself to think he could wait any longer.

He was about to tear off her jeans, damn the consequences, when he felt the pressure of her small palms against his chest. He backed off instantly, studying her face.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, lips parted and swollen. She gave him a _Look_ and reached down to clasp his hand, pulling him towards her bedroom. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, silently thanking the universe.

Inside her room, Abby turned to face Connor, reaching around him to close the door. She stretched up to kiss his neck, finally conquering his belt and zipper. Her hair tickled him as she descended to pull down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. Her breath lingered hotly over his more sensitive areas, and she resurfaced to kiss him soundly on the mouth. He leaned forward when she broke away, trying to maintain contact. He stood, chest heaving, drinking in the sight of her as she backed away and smiled coyly at him. He cleared his throat when she shimmied out of her jeans to toss them at him with a flourish and a giggle. Then she delicately slid the last bit of electric blue silk covering her body from Connor's eyes down her slender legs, flicking them at his face. Connor blinked. And gulped. And the sight of his giggling Abby in all the unadorned glory of her soft curves was too much.

Abby had never seen that look on Connor's face before. She had never seen that look on _any_ man's face before. Her giggles faded with the rising heat that spread through her body from his scrutiny. She had a flicker of doubt that she wouldn't live up to his expectations, she knew he put her up on a pedestal, but his eyes and his mouth and his body reassured her. His espresso irises were scanning her from top to bottom to top, and a fresh wave of wet heat coursed through her. Normally she would feel uncomfortable and exposed, but under Connor's gaze she felt free and giddy.

In uni, if the guy she was currently crushing on wasn't completely out of reach, then he at least was an arrogant prick so that Abby never had to get too close. Any relationships she had were short-lived, and the guys tended to be way more into themselves than Abby. Sex had always felt obligatory, and she never lost herself, invariably feeling self-conscious and disconnected.

But _Connor_.

Connor was all passion and all best mate, and she knew exactly what kind of man he was.

Abby took a deep breath and peered directly into Connor's eyes, sending him what she hoped was her best come hither look. She had no time to react before he lunged at her, scooping her up and depositing her on the bed, kissing her full on the mouth and grinding against her once, eliciting a raspy moan from somewhere in her chest. She had never heard herself make the kinds of sounds that Connor was drawing out of her.

He was kissing trails of fire down her neck, breasts, stomach, headed straight for her legs. He rubbed his sandpapery stubble along her inner thighs, nudging her mound with his nose when he passed from one leg to the other. Abby mewed and squirmed, aching for contact. She had never really enjoyed oral sex, her past lovers had been lousy and inattentive, but she had no doubt that Connor would strive to please her. She wondered just how clever his hands and mouth _were_.

His fingers were gripping under her hips and he was pushing her higher up the bed onto the pillows, settling himself between her quivering thighs. Abby glanced down. Connor was gazing up at her from between her knees like a puppy, one hand still curled under her hip and the other tracing patterns on the skin below her belly button. He appeared to be waiting for something. She smiled at him and lifted her hips. He grinned, and, without removing his eyes from her face, began to massage along her folds with two fingers, sliding along either side of her slippery nub. _God,_ she wanted his mouth on her. He must have read her mind, because she felt his tongue press firmly against her, one hand bracing himself against her hip and the other floating up to brush her hard nipple with his thumb. He squeezed her breast as he pressed his tongue into her again. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back against the pillows when he lowered his hand to supplement the activities of his mouth. Then he slid one finger inside her, and she gasped when he pulled out and replaced it with two. He began stroking her anterior wall, applying pressure upward while pushing down with prolonged licks of his tongue. Abby felt herself rock her hips against his mouth and heard the moans escaping her chest, and it wasn't long before she could feel a climax building. Her moans grew louder and he abruptly clamped down on her clit, sucking hard and ramming into her with his fingers. She exploded into the first orgasm she had ever had from oral sex, her hands fisting in his hair, spots clouding her vision. She abandoned herself completely to it.

Conner _was_ clever with his mouth and hands. _Very_ clever. _Now what about his…_

The taste of Abby and the throbbing rush of her hot juices around his fingers, not to mention all those glorious sounds pouring from her mouth, had worked Connor into a frenzy. He forced himself to calm down by leisurely kissing his way up her body, giving her time to recover. He pecked her gently on the nose and propped himself up on his forearms to take in her face. She was panting shallowly through her swollen lips, and her eyes were lidded over dilated pupils, glazed with desire and lust. She was looking at _him_ with lust, leaning up to kiss him, and he almost drove himself into her to pump wildly.

Yet he waited. Waited until her kisses grew more urgent and she was grinding into him again. He groaned at the slick heat of her clit rubbing along his cock and shifted his pelvis so that his tip was nudging at her, begging for entry.

Abby whimpered. Still, he waited, until she reached down between them and guided him into her.

_Finally_.

It hurt so good. Connor wasn't scary big, but he was definitely above average, and he filled Abby. Completely. He was a perfect fit.

She whimpered again at the emptiness when he slowly withdrew, then lost all conscious thought when he just as slowly filled her again, moving deeper this time. He did it a third time, still harder and deeper, and Abby heard a _thunk_ and felt her head hit the bed frame.

Connor immediately circled his arms around her waist and, keeping himself deep inside her, shifted them a bit further down the bed. When he pushed into her again, she felt only soft sheets under her head.

The gesture was so tender, so…_Connor_…that Abby thought she might cry. But then he rocked his hips against hers and kissed her hotly on the neck, grabbing her breast roughly, and she moaned away the unshed tears.

Connor could scarcely believe he was finally making love to Abby. For real, not in a dream. Her low cries and breathy moans spurred him on, and the success of her orgasm when he went down on her made him that much more determined to do it to her again. And again.

He'd do it all day, every day, if he could. He toyed briefly with the fantasy of making a living off keeping Abby in a perpetual state of molten orgasm. But first things first.

He lay himself flush against her, pulsing deep within her. She ground against him, nipping at his earlobe and sliding her feet along his legs, wrapping around his calves until she had hooked her ankles with his. Legs locked, they writhed against each other, and Connor couldn't get over how warm and tight and wet she was.

Abby's cries grew louder and more frequent, and Connor returned from feasting on her neck so he could see her face. He had studied her from his vantage point between her thighs when he'd explored her with his mouth, paying close attention to her sounds. He was a fast learner, and he could tell she was already on her way to the next peak. He swelled with pride and confidence, needing to feel her climax around him.

He pressed his forehead against hers and slid his hands along the sides of her body, coaxing her arms up to frame her head and interlacing their fingers. He delved into her, squeezing her hands and witnessing her come undone beneath him. Her eyes were closed and her jaw was slack, arching with each thrust and keening towards her release. Then she tossed her head back, crushing the life out of his hands. Connor pushed himself as deep as he could inside her and dug into her with his pelvis, pulsing within her as she let out a lusty, drawn-out cry. He felt her muscles clenching around him and he grunted, rocking his hips into her again so that her cry grew in intensity and volume. He could listen to that all day. Instead he muffled her with sweet kisses until she eventually came down before starting over.

Never in her wildest fantasies did Abby dream that sex with Connor would be like this. She didn't even know sex _could_ be like this. She reveled in the weight of his body and the smell of her coconut shampoo in his hair that he swore he never borrowed. She marveled at the orgasm that had come from nowhere, requiring no effort on her part.

And he was doing it to her again.

She clamped his hands, lifting her face to kiss him, and her head was smashed back into the bed with the force of his response. He tasted like Skittles® and Connor and a little bit like herself, and she loved it. She felt him push deep within her, giving in to the impending release he seemed so bent on getting out of her. She cried out when it racked her body, curling her toes against Connor's feet as waves of pleasure washed through her, making her feel both hot and cold all the way to her extremities. And it kept going.

Connor was relentless, denying her from coming down this time, instead drawing it out for her. He only stilled when he grew concerned he might permanently lose his hands from loss of circulation.

He watched her twitch as she gradually floated back to Earth, releasing her hands to prop himself on his elbows and stroke her hair. She smelled like coconut shampoo and raspberry lotion. Her blue eyes opened and she smiled up at him in a daze.

"Thank you, Connor," she hummed.

He chuckled. "My pleasure, Abby."

He lowered his head to lip at her collarbone, bringing one hand down to brush lightly along the side of her breast before surging into her again.

As much as she would have liked to let him continue in this fashion, and perhaps she would another time, Abby wanted to give back to Connor. She needed to feel him release inside her. She unhooked her ankles and wrapped her legs around his hips, placing her heels under his bottom and encouraging him to move faster. She ran her hands over his taught muscles; he'd certainly grown quite fit in the last three years of surviving a career that included herding dinosaurs in the job description.

Connor was supporting himself on one arm so he could pay attention to her breasts with his free hand, eyeing her body appreciatively. She thrust to meet him, digging her heels into him to spur him on. His ring dangled heavily from his neck, swaying on the chain with his momentum.

Before long he was driving into her like mad, bending to nip at her lobe and grunt incoherently in her ear. Abby wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders as he pumped her senseless, crying out sharply at the vigor of his lovemaking.

Three more hard, deep thrusts, and Abby convulsed and called out Connor's name. Two more and he was groaning with her, spilling himself into her throbbing muscles before collapsing on top of her. They lay breathing heavily, sheathed in a fine sheen of sweat, basking in the afterglow.

Abby stroked Connor's hair, planting soft kisses on the side of his head. She felt him sigh and push himself up to look at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"I love you too, Abby." He flashed his dimples at her.

She let out a harsh laugh and felt a few tears trickle down the sides of her face. Connor was brushing them away in an instant, concern etched on his face.

"Abby?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's just…" Abby's voice wavered. "That was beyond brilliant!"

He looked rather pleased with himself, and if his smile was a bit on the cocky side, well, Abby could forgive him. He'd earned it. He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Happy to oblige, love."

Connor hated this part. The air seemed so cold compared to the lovely warmth of Abby, and withdrawing from her was borderline painful. Once he adjusted to the shock, he rolled onto his side to observe her, stroking her arm. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling, and she seemed content. Eventually, she turned to face him and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. She smiled her beautiful smile and pulled herself closer to kiss him.

"Thank you," she said simply. "For everything."

"Everythin'?"

"For never giving up on me. For understanding. For saving my life, more than once, I might add. For being you, the smartest, sweetest, bravest, _best_ man in my life!"

"Oi! Don't forget about the mind-blowin' sex!"

Abby laughed out loud. "Yes, definitely, thank you most kindly for the mind-blowing sex." She kissed him again. "I love you, Connor Temple."

Connor sighed in contentment. "You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He rolled onto his back, pulling Abby with him and gathering her in his arms.

"I think I might have _some_ idea," Abby teased.

"So, back to the mind-blowin' sex…" Connor began.

Abby giggled, tracing her fingers along his chest and fingering the worn metal of his ring. "What about it?"

"You had…" he was counting his fingers, "…three orgasms that time, yeah?"

Abby laughed again. "Four if you count when you went down on me…"

"And I _do_," Connor interjected.

"…Which, I'll have you know, has never happened to me. In fact, I've never had multiple orgasms, and even one is difficult to come by."

"_Really?_" Connor was thrilled, but also just a little sad. Abby deserved to be worshipped, and he vowed to make up for the mediocrity of her past lovers.

"_Really_. If I'd known it could be like _this_, I would have huddled together for warmth back when we snuck off on our own in search of an anomaly, remember?"

Connor chuckled. How could he forget? He never forgot anything that had to do with his Abby. "Well, I'll just have to make sure we properly make up for lost time, then, won't I?"

Abby tittered.

Connor waited a beat. "Right. So four is the number to top, then."

Abby's fingers stopped tracing Connor's chest. "Come again?"

"Oh, you know me, Abs. Gotta beat my high score!"

Abby lifted her head to stare at him, eyes blown wide. There was a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He reached his hand down between them and pressed his palm against her wet heat, watching her eyelashes flutter shut and the breath puff out from her lips. He sat up then, moving her so that she straddled his lap. She was gaping at him when he snatched her hand and placed it on his cock, which had grown hard again.

"_Connor!_" Abby gasped breathlessly.

He shot her a devious smirk and seized her hips.

_This_ time, Connor _didn't_ wait.

He sunk her onto him, feeling her body tremble. He lifted her by the hipbones so that he was nearly out of her, then slammed her back down with force. He began to devour her breasts, rocking himself inside of her. She practically smothered him when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he heard the now familiar sounds of her approaching climax.

Then she was rolling her eyes in the back of her skull and quaking around him.

"That's _one_," Connor whispered gruffly into her ear, and she crested again.

Connor Temple _loved_ a challenge.

And he loved his Abby.

The end.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish off some peanut butter cup ice cream.


End file.
